Paper Mario: Color Splash (Nintendo Switch)
Paper Mario: Color Splash (Nintendo Switch) is an action adventure puzzle RPG for the Nintendo Switch developed by Intelligent Systems and published by Nintendo. It is a remake of the Nintendo Wii U game Paper Mario Color Splash and is the first remake in the Paper Mario series. Changes 'Story' *Bowser is not the final boss of the game as instead it turns out that his own minions were captured and possessed by the black paint itself, who goes by the name of Shadow-Meek. Bowser instead has a similar role to what he did in Thousand Year Door, only this time, his priority is to save his own minions by himself. *There are more NPCs apart from the Toads and Yoshis present in the game, most of them come from Super Mario Odyssey and Super Mario Sunshine while a few others are original ones based off of the theme of the game. *Prisim Island is given its own history on how it came to what it is today. Gameplay In terms of gameplay, the remake stays almost as true to the original game, however some changes have been made to make the gameplay experience more enjoyable. *Luigi has a more important role in the story as he has his own intermissions that take place after Mario has found a Guardian Paint Star, this means that the Luigi Locations have been scrapped from the game entirely. His gameplay is fairly similar to Mario's, however the types of battles he gets into are a lot more like Super Paper Mario, where there's no turn based combat. The reason why Luigi joins in this adventure in the first place is that his bill for his newly built mansion has come in and that he hasn't enough money to strap the bill. When he sees an ad looking for a new host at one of the Roshambo Temples on Prisim Island, he takes the chance hoping to get serious money, unaware of the situation currently on the island he sets off to get some big bucks. *Overworld exploration is fairly different as instead of a world map, the game uses a train system instead. At a train station located in Ruddy Road, Mario can buy a ticket to any location in the area, as long as he has a specific color coded coin to purchse the ticket with. The color coins represent the color of locations in Prisim Island, and those coins that match the color of the location will send Mario on the Sunset Express to this location he has booked down on the ticket. *Since Bowser is no longer the main villian of the game, his sky castle is now gone. Instead, the Prisma Fountain opens up a tunnel to an underground subteranian city called "Shallow Shamore". This where the final boss takes place once Mario, Luigi and Bowser all team up for the final fight, they have to find Shadow-Meek in the Church of Night and be rid of him altogether. Battle System Instead of having every single cards set in battle, Mario can now only use up to five cards the player has equipped him with. All five of these cards have their own category of the different type of cards that are matched with the ones used in battle. Meaning that the player can select which type of card attack they want to use dependent on the amount of card points they have. #Jump #Hammer #Things #Healers #Weapons Now since this game has been ported to the Switch, the card-selection interface is scrapped and replaced with a circle of the five card types Mario can use in battle. The Jump and Hammer catagories are the only ones that have a default card at all times and can be reusable with paint at anytime whatsoever. Fleeing is a lot easier as instead of just hoping Mario doesn't fall flat on his face when running, the player has to mash the A and B buttons to fill up a bar. Once that bar is full, Mario can then leave the fight without any hesitation. Unfortunatly this doesn't work in Boss Battles. Levelling up makes a return to the series. Once Mario has collected enough Card Points to fill up a bar in battle, he will level up. Mario has only two things he can increase in battle, HP and Card Slots. HP for the amount of health he has and Card Slots for the amount of slots each catagory of cards he should have. As the game goes on, the bar takes a lot longer to fill up, giving as to how much Mario is fighting throughout the story. The Jump and Hammer cards can also be upgraded in terms of how they're preformed as Mario learns different stylish moves to pull off while preforming these attacks. General Changes *Loading times have been cut down significantly. *The animation is a lot more fluid. *Some of the locations have been given different names *The Red Shelled Paratroopa labeled as a caged bird is replaced by an actual red canary.. *Falling onto spikes only damages Mario by 1 HP. *The steak boss fight at Tangerino Grill is replaced with a Bull who is extremely mad over who cooked up his wife. Altered Story Development During the Nintendo Switch's run, Nintendo ported a lot of their best seller games from the WIi U to the console adding something fresh and new in each port to make it seem different than beforehand. For their next port the team was in a prediciment on what which game to port next. Shigeru Miyamoto and Nintendo Switch producer Yoshiaki Koizumi eventually settled on deciding to port some games which didn't really sell as well but recieved good reception with some fans. It was decided that Paper Mario: Color Splash would be the first one. 'Ryota Kawade, '''the orignal director of the Paper Mario games up to Sticker Star was brought back as a producer and script writer after Kensuke Tanabe was relocated to his ''Metroid Prime producer duties. When rewriting the script, Kawade decided to cut back on creating original characters based off of already pre existing Mario chracters, as he felt that he could give some character development to Mario instead of everyone around him feeling as if that he could challenge him and Luigi in some adventure that would seem "simple on the outside, but complex on the inside". Screenshots Soundtrack Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Paper Mario (series) Category:Paper Mario Games Category:Adventure Games Category:Puzzle Games Category:Roleplay Category:Strategy Role-Playing Games